


Rings of Fate

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, YOIRarePairWeek, YOIRarePairWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: When you are sixteen you receive a ring that matches the ring that your soulmate receives.  Once your ring is placed on your soulmate’s hand, it won’t come off.  What happens when Sara gets Mickey to try on Emil's ring?
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Rings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Yuri on Ice Rare Pair Week 2020. Day 1: Pre-canon/Soulmates. Be sure to check out the other great fics in the collection. 
> 
> A little background for this fic: When you turn sixteen you magically receive a ring. It has a design on the inside that matches the ring of your soulmate. Everyone has one. You wear it around your neck until you meet your soulmate. Once your ring is placed on your soulmate’s hand, it won’t come off. It is permanently stuck on your soulmate’s hand. The design also flips, goes from being inside the ring to being on the outside of the ring. It cannot be stolen or broken (unless your soulmate dies).

The music reverberated through Emil’s body as he took his seat next to Mila. Taking a break from dancing, they ordered some drinks at the table. 

Emil thought  _ I’m tired. But wow, we all won medals tonight. That’s crazy. _

Their waitress brought them the drinks they had ordered. She sat them on the table and left. 

Emil yelled over the music, “I can’t believe we all medaled. What a fantastic night.”

Michele, taking a drink, said, “Why not? We are all good skaters.”

Sara said, “It just has never happened before that we were all at the same competition and that we all medaled.”

Mila said, “True. We’ve all done it in separate competitions but never together.”

Michele said, “Well, It’s about time we did.”

Mila replied, “I’ll drink to that.”

Emil said, “Me too.” 

Emil, feeling a bit buzzed, looked at his watch.

_ We’ve been here for a couple of hours. Everyone’s got to be a bit buzzed by now and tired. Maybe I should get us all some water, we do have to skate our exhibitions tomorrow.  _

Sara said, “Mickey, please.”

Michele said, “No. I am not giving you my ring for some half baked idea that you have, Sara.”

Sara said, “Emil will let me see his, won’t you Emil?”

Emil looked up at Sara at the mention of his name. 

Emil asked, “What?”

Sara said, “Let me see your ring?”

Emil, confused, asked, “Why?”

Sara said, “I want to see if any of us are soulmates.”

Michele asked, “You really think it would be that easy? That we’ve been together all this time and are soulmates?”

Emil thought  _ I hope so. How I hope so. Otherwise, I have a problem.  _

Sara pleaded, “Please, Emil.”

Emil, giving in, said, “Okay.”

He took the ring from around his neck and handed it to Sara. She tried it on her finger first. It didn’t stick.

Michele said, “See, I told you.”

Sara said, “Let me see your hand, Mickey.”

Michele sighed and said, “Okay, but only to get you to give this up.”

He held out his hand to his sister and she slipped the ring on his finger. Michele felt the ring tingle and then when he went to remove the ring it wouldn’t budge. 

Mickey said, “It’s stuck.”

Sara said, “What do you mean, stuck? Rings don’t accidentally get stuck on people’s fingers.”

She looked over at the ring on Michele’s finger, but it wasn’t budging, even though Michele was valiantly trying to get the ring to come loose. 

Michele thought  _ It can’t be. This is not how I meet my soulmate, in a bar on a drunken whim. God, Emil deserves better than that.  _

She said softly, “Mickey, it’s not stuck.”

Michele said, “What do you mean not stuck, it won’t come loose.”

Mila said, “It’s not going to come loose, Michele. Emil must be your soulmate.”

Sara said, “Look, the design has flipped.”

Michele looked down at the ring to see that the design had flipped. 

_ Oh God, oh God, oh God. What do I do? _

Emil sat at the table dumbfounded. 

_ Michele is my soulmate? Michele is my soulmate! Wait, where is he going? _

Michele got up from the table and ran out of the bar. 

Sara called after him, “Mickey, where are you going?”

She got up and ran after him. 

Mila, laying a hand on his shoulder, said, “I’m sorry, Emil. Maybe he’s just in shock.”

Emil said, “Maybe.”

He looked down at his bare hand.

_ My soulmate doesn’t want me. He left. Why? Would it be so bad to be my soulmate? Maybe he didn’t want a male soulmate. I bet he thought his soulmate would be a girl.  _

Emil said, “I’m tired. I think I’ll go back to my room.”

Mila asked, “But what if they come back?”

Emil said, “He knows where to find me.”

Emil slid out of the booth and walked back to the hotel. The weight of his empty hand preyed on his mind. He held it together until he was in his room. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. 

_ Why, Mickey? Why? Why doesn’t he want me? I’ve never heard of someone whose soulmate rejected them. My soulmate doesn’t want me. What am I going to do?  _

He bent his body as low as it would go as the sobs rang through the hotel room. Tears flowed down his face. He finally curled up on the bed and cried himself to sleep. 

  
  


Next Morning

Emil heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Sara standing in the hallway. 

Emil croaked, “Come in.”

Sara followed him into his hotel room and sat down on a chair. 

Sara said, “Oh, Emil you look. . . I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had only left it alone.”

Emil rasped, “It’s alright. At least now I know who my soulmate is, even if he doesn’t want me.”

Sara said, “I don’t think. . .”

Emil said, “Sara, it’s alright. You can’t fix this and I am not mad. Just disappointed.”

Tears started falling down Emil’s face.

Sara said, “I know how you feel about him. I was trying to help you move on. I didn’t think. I knew my brother must have a soulmate but I never thought he would get someone as good as you.”

Emil laughed a mirthless laugh. “Well, evidently I am not good enough. He hasn’t come to talk to me or give me his ring. Is he just going to pretend it never happened?”

Sara said, “I. . . I don’t know. I haven’t been able to talk to him. He didn’t come back to the room last night and he won’t answer his phone.”

Emil asked, “Not even for you?”

Sara replied, “Not even for me.”

Emil said, “I need to get ready for the exhibition skate.”

Sara said, “Oh, okay. We’ll get this straightened out, Emil.”

Emil nodded but didn’t smile as he walked Sara to the door. 

Later that day

Emil could hear the whispers as he walked through the corridor. 

“Where is his ring?”

“He had it yesterday.”

“Poor Emil, did his soulmate die?”

It took all his control to not cry as he got warmed-up for his performance. He saw Michele in the warm-up area but did not approach him. He could see that Michele had taken off the ring around his neck. 

_ It would be pointless. He doesn’t want to talk to me anyways.  _

Having won silver, Emil skated second. He moved slowly to the first notes of the song. He had created this skate months before but it was so fitting. It represented his longing for his soulmate and he put his whole broken heart into skating it. There wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd when he finished. Sara and Michele had been watching the performance from the sideline. Michele was to skate next. 

_ How am I ever going to be able to follow that? It was beautiful. Heart-breaking but beautiful.  _

Sara turned to Mickey and said, “You’ve got to talk to him. And for God’s sake, give him your ring. He’s your soulmate.”

Michele said, “I. . . can’t.”

Sara asked, “Why the Hell not?”

Michele said, “He just deserves better than me.”

Sara huffed and said, “I agree with that, but he’s  _ your  _ soulmate. And you are killing him. Look at his face and his body language, Michele. You’ve broken him. You need to make this right.”

Michele asked, “How?” as he got ready to take the ice.

“Talk to him.”

“I can’t.”

“You can.”

“But. . .”

“If you don’t fix this I may never talk to you again, Mickey. It’s horrible what you are doing to Emil.”

Michele sighed, “Okay, I’ll go talk to him.” 

He skated out onto the ice and skated his exhibition skate. It wasn’t nearly as moving as Emil’s skate. Michele frowned as he got off the ice and went back to the dressing room. He found Emil changing back into his street clothes. Emil picked up his gear bag and costume. 

Emil said, “Oh, I was trying to be gone before you got back.”

Michele, standing in front of the door, asked, “Can we talk?”

Emil said, “I don’t think we have anything to talk about. You made your feeling quite clear last night when you left.”

Michele stuttered, “I. . . I didn’t mean. I’m sorry. I was shocked. I didn’t know what to do or what to say. I never imagined. . .”

Emil, taking a deep breath, asked, “Do you realize how much it hurt? Having your soulmate and friend just walk away from you? Everyone thinks my soulmate is dead. And it’s easier to let them believe that than it is to tell them that my soulmate didn’t want me.”

Emil started to walk out of the dressing room, but Michele stood in his way. 

Emil said, “Get out of my way, Michele.”

Michele pleaded, “Emil, please. Don’t. . . please. Give me a chance to make this right. I don’t want to lose you. We are soulmates. . . please.” 

Emil, tears in his eyes, asked, “How do I know you won’t just hurt me again?”

Michele, stepping closer to Emil, said, “I will try not to hurt you, but I am not very good at this kind of stuff, so you will have to help me.”

Emil smiled and said, “I can do that.”

Michele cupped Emil’s face with his hands. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs. 

Michele said, “I think you need this,” as he pulled the ring from his pocket. 

Emil held out his hand and Michele slipped the ring on his finger. The ring instantly stuck to Emil’s hand and the design flashed to the outside. Emil looked down at his hand in awe. 

Emil said, “I never thought. . . I would get this. I thought I would just be alone for the rest of my life.”

Michele asked, “Why did you think that? Everyone has a soulmate, even if one’s soulmate happens to be an idiot.”

Emil, blushing, replied, “Well, I. . . uh. . . always wanted my soulmate to be you. And if my soulmate wasn’t you, then I didn’t want my soulmate. I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

Michele, shocked, asked, “Really?”

Emil replied, “Really.”

Michele said, “I don’t know what to say.”

Emil said, “Just say you will give us a chance. I just want a chance for this to be real.”

Michele nodded and said, “Yes.”

He pulled Emil down to meet his lips for their first kiss, which stood as a promise for many others to follow. 


End file.
